


I did try my son.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Dumbledore’s eyes held no twinkle. “My dear -”Both James and Sirius snort in unison. (Sometimes she wonders if Sirius was James’ twin separated from birth considering how much alike those two were.)  They know calling her an endearment while she angry was never a wise.“I am not your dear,” she snarls again.“I fear killing Voldemort is more complex than that.”Lily’s glare threatens death. Of poison being in those damn lemon drops of his.“Then explain the complex to me. I’m a fast as well as a good study.”





	

For a minute Lily lets her emotions crash over her. She doesn’t allow herself anymore time to be overwhelmed by the fact that Harry, her newborn son, had the power to defeat Voldemort, who was the greatest Dark Lord since Grindelwald, was also after her son because of this. After her, James, Sirius, and Peter because they would stand in his way from murdering Harry. 

“Okay,” Lily, finally, responds despite how dry her throat feels. She straightens her shoulder and takes a deep breath in. Readying herself for battle and there **would** be battle. (Back in her school days she never **just** let James bully her friend. She gave James hell - a long with several unique jinxes - for bullying Snape until she was no longer Snape’s friend. If she couldn’t just let her friend being bullied go how could anyone believe she wouldn't raze both heaven and hell to prevent her son, her baby, being murdered by a prejudice asshole? Honestly...) She can’t let her emotions have anymore time. Not when every minute Voldemort wanted her son dead. 

She ran her hands through her hair. She didn’t have a hair tie with her so this was all she could do to get her blood colored locks out of her face. She needed to think and her hair was distracting her. 

“I’m going to buy a sniper rifle,” she confessed her plan out loud. Both Dumbledore and Peter looked at her in confusion. James knew what a rifle was because her father had taken him out hunting to threaten her husband (who at the time was only her boyfriend) that if he hurt her he would hunt James down and shoot him. Sirius knew what a rifle was because he had taken Muggle Studies to piss off his dreadful mother that, thankful, Lily had only meet once. 

“I will learn how to properly shoot one and next time the Order gets into a fight with Death Eaters - I am bringing it,” Lily snarled. Flashing her teeth like a wolf even though Remus was the werewolf not her. Daring Dumbledore or anyone in this room to question her. Try to deny her the right to protect her family. “And I will show Voldemort why pissing off me, a muggleborn, a mudblood by threatening my innocent son because of bloody frakking prophecy that came out of Sybill’s mouth is bad idea.” 

Dumbledore’s eyes held no twinkle. “My dear -” 

Both James and Sirius snort in unison. (Sometimes she wonders if Sirius was James’ twin separated from birth considering how much alike those two were.) They know calling her an endearment while she angry was never wise. 

“I am not your dear,” she snarls again. 

“I fear killing Voldemort is more complex than that.” 

Lily’s glare threatens death. Of poison being in those damn lemon drops of his. 

“Then explain the complex to me. I’m a fast as well as a good study.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a Harry Potter writing mood and that's bad because I need to be in Star Wars mood to update a story before I go on vacation.


End file.
